Melody of Life
by karaage
Summary: "Drummers get all the bitches. Why don't I get any bitches I'm Epic." Matt whined. "Cause your gay and the only guys after the show screaming your name are jail bait." B stated. "Sad. Truely sad." Matt said as he took his guitar off. AU. Yaoi, Matt/B Matt/Mello Near/Mello L/B L/Mello
1. Get off Easy

**A/N:** Another Death Note joint story with Demon's Sinner. This was inspired actually from one of our good friend's, NessaYume, stories named Focus. For some reason Microsoft word's formatting hated this chapter. Yes, we changed some of the lyrics to the songs used to fit the characters more.

L, Matt, A (Aden)- Written by me

B, Mello and Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR IT'S CHARACTERS. **

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**Get off Easy © Breathe Carolina**

**Inside the Fire © Disturbed**

**Ch.1 Get Off Easy**

Matt was sitting in the game room, working on lyrics of the song that had been bouncing around his head for the pass two days. Maybe if he could get it out and some music to it then maybe B would sing it for him.

Matt Jeevas had been the guitarist and the back up singer for the band Wreaking Roses for a couple of years now. Being famous really hadn't changed him from the "starving artist" that had been trying to get through College on nothing but scholarships. It was good to have a back up incase something happened to the band.

Beyond Birthday, a tall man with dark wild hair sat on the couch close to Matt playing Left 4 Dead on the Xbox. He was upside down checking the clock every so often. "Lawli is late. We were to start five minutes ago."

"Heard he has a new boy toy." Matt said as he strummed a few cords, humming the tune to the lyrics that he had written. Matt was a tall, lanky computer nerd with bold expressive emerald eyes and shaggy crimson hair.

"He can fuck on his own time not Band time." B flipped onto his stomach and threw the controller. "Fuck him. We have practice."

"You tell him that. He doesn't listen to me. I've told him a million times." He sang matching the tune that he had been playing on his acoustic.

"Something fun to play with?" B asked glancing at him with his large dark eyes. Unlike L's Beyond had very expressive eyes but the thing that made him so famous was the contacts he wore. Red eyes always made the dark lyrics seem ten times more haunting.

"Just trying to work on my vocals." Matt said with a chuckle. "Give me a few more minutes and I can sing this song for you and see if you like it."

B shrugged and rolled off the couch to his feet. "Let's go to the sound room and work it out."

"I'm lazy and I don't feel like moving at the moment." The redhead smirked as he wrote down the rest of the lyrics. L parked his Porsche Carrerra Gt in front of the manor. He smiled and got out.

"Lyrics later!" B whined. "Come on I have frustrations to get out!" The older man stood to his full height letting the bones crack as he moved.

Matt laughed. "Just listen to this." He said with a smirk. He started to sing and play, his voice smooth like honey and seductive but yet bitter and harsh from smoking.

_ "Shut the fuck up!_

_See the guy with the pretty eyes,_

_Sittin' pretty in his disguise,_

_All alone and I don't know why_

_Looking good like he don't try,_

_Sweet talking to paralyze,_

_Wouldn't know he's a dirty dime_

_Story's changing, colors fading,_

_You are nothing more than I thought." _

L walked into the into the game room and smiled, leading a blond behind him.

Matt smirked up at B before he started the chorus.

_"I've never seen your eyes so red_

_Familiar stranger thrust into my bed_

_I should have killed you when I had the chance_

_I should have killed you when I had the chance_

_To get off easy."_

Beyond couldn't help but smirk as he nodded. "Sounds wicked. Didn't know you wanted me dead," he purred before looking over to the late arrival. "Drummers get all the bitches," he said taking note of L and his companion. Beside the drummer was a young blond dressed head to toe in skin tight leather. The leather pants had white crosses sewn onto the knees and laced up corset style in the front. They hugged his hips and showed off his ass, almost like a second skin. A small leather vest showed off his sun kissed skin and would make any man beg.

"I don't want you dead." Matt purred, not turning to look at L as the other came to a stop behind the couch.

"I apologize for being so late. I had to make an unscheduled stop that had me quite.. distracted." L said smirking.

Matt shrugged. "It's okay B, I'll keep you warm at night." He purred before going back to his song.

_"Only pretty on the outside,_

_Full of nails on the inside,_

_I guess lust is _

_I guess lust is blind_

_(I cannot feel)_

_Red nails and a butchers knife_

_I don't care cause he's looking fine_

_he's a good way to die."_

B picked up the chorus moving and pulling Matt close to sing into his ear.

_"I've never seen your eyes so red_

_Familiar stranger thrust into my bed_

_I should have killed you when I had the chance_

_I should have killed you when I had the chance_

_To get off easy."_

Matt laughed as he continued to strum the tune and took up the next verse.

_"Next time I won't be so weak_

_I made it out alive_

_Next time I won't be so weak_

_I made it out alive."_

_Next time I won't be so weak_

_I made it out alive_

_Next time I won't be so weak."_ He purred.

Clear azure blue eyes stared at the two singing as the blond with L leaned close and just silently listened.

_"Story's changing, color's fading,_

_You are nothing mor-"_ Matt froze in the middle of the verse, finally noticing the blond. He frowned. "L. How many times have I told you to stop bring groupies to practice," He growled, getting up.

Beyond fell back laughing. "Took you long enough to notice."

He shoved B as he set his guitar down. "You need to stop encouraging him, you ass."

"Not encouraging if it's true."

L chuckled at them. "So that is Matt's new song?" He asked as he pulled the blond around the couch and in front of the two. "This is Mello." He said motioning to the blonde. He then pointed to B with a lollipop. "That's Beyond, and that's Matt." He said moving the lollipop to the redhead.

"You are late Lawli," B stated moving to leave the room. "Let's get this over with. I want to see if L can focus with his new play thing around."

"Like hell he can." Matt muttered. "Not cool man. We've been waiting for almost an hour for your ass." He said as he marched off. He was wearing a pair of tight black bondage pants that hugged his ass tightly and a ripped and safety pinned band shirt. L followed them, leading Mello along. "I hope your not going to be terribly bored." He told the blonde.

"Not likely. If you guys suck I'm sure I can just find a way to entertain myself," The blond said as he walked. His voice carried along the hall in a tone that sound he didn't care either way. Just the sound of his speaking voice was almost like a spell. It captured and twisted the mind unlike anything else. Matt glared at the blond before walking into the sound room. "Fucking stupid bimbo." He growled as he grabbed his guitar.

"Cunt rag," Mello quipped as he past to sit and watch. Beyond gave Matt a twisted grin as he picked up his bass tuning it. "He's got a bitter bite L. Sure you can handle him?" he teased.

"I can handle him just fine." He said as he sat down behind his drums. Matt turned to B. "I think we have a live one that L hasn't fuck the brains out of." He smirked.

"L wishes he could fuck me," Mello said looking at his nails.

"Oh, hoho.. You haven't tap that yet?" Matt burst out laughing. Beyond growled as he struck a chord. "Pet," he said looking to Matt and L.

"Sorry, B. I'm focusing." He said as he put his guitar on. "Are we ready to go?"

"Whenever you are."

"Awesome." He said as the guitar started up followed by the drums. Beyond moved close swaying with the music letting it carry for 30 seconds before the it was just guitar strums.

_"Don't fret precious I'm here, _

_step away from the window _

_Go back to sleep." _

The music kicked up again and he continued.

_"Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the boogeyman come _

_Counting bodies like sheep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_ Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Head down, go to sleep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums_." When it calmed again he spoke close almost like a whispered promise.

_"Pay no mind what other voices say _

_They don't care about you, like I do, like I do _

_Safe from pain and truth and choice and other poison devils, _

_See, they don't give a fuck about you, like I do. _

_Just stay with me, safe and ignorant, _

_Go back to sleep _

_Go back to sleep."_

Matt leaned close to his mic and joined B in the chorus, almost growling the lyrics.

_"Lay your head down child _

_I won't let the boogeyman come _

_Count the bodies like sheep _

_To the rhythm of the war drums _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Pay no mind to the rabble _

_Head down, go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums." _

When the music started to settle into a softer note Beyond backed off letting Matt have it. The redhead dropped his voice down low into an almost soft whisper as he purred the lyrics, his voice as sweet as honey and full of promises.

_"I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and all your demons _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_A will to survive and a voice of reason _

_I'll be the one to protect you from _

_Your enemies and your choices son _

_They're one in the same _

_I must isolate you _

_Isolate and save you from yourself._" He pulled back and focused on his guitar as the music picked up.

_"Swayin to the rhythm of the new world order and _

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums" B cried into the mic._

_"The boogeymen are coming _

_The boogeymen are coming,"_ Matt and he sang together.

_"Keep your head down, go to sleep, to the rhythm of a war drums."_

B smirked as he looked over at Matt singing sweetly with him.

_"Stay with me _

_Safe and ignorant _

_Just stay with me."_

When Matt stopped and just played B grinned manically as he whispered harshly his dark promise.

_"Hold you and protect you from the other ones_

_The evil ones _

_Don't love you son, _

_Go back to sleep"_

Matt finished with L and smiled. "That sounded Epic!" He said with a grin and flexed his fingers. "Have you gotten over your fear of singing?" L asked him.

"Oh please Matt will only sing when no one can see him," Beyond purred as he cracked his neck. "So what's next on the set list? Lawli's choice."

"Shut the fuck up L. I sang last week. " He said with a frown. L laughed. "You sang half a song and then ran back stage and vomited all over the floor."

"Oh Lawli you didn't do much better. 'Inside The Fire' had you eye fucking me all night," he purred doing a back bend. L smirked. "I can't help but be captivated by you." He said with a sly grin. Matt gagged jokingly. "Inside the fire." The redhead said with a groan.

"Lawli's favorite," he purred. "I do love songs about suicide."

"Yes and I like songs about fucking." Matt snickered.

The blond in the corner snorted back a laugh as he watched them. Beyond didn't miss a beat as he looked Matt directly in the eye. "Then let's do That song."

"You just want to sing my brain child because you get to say the word fuck a lot." He said with a smirk. "First Inside the fire, then brain child."

"As you wish Matty." He popped back up and grinned at them. Matt smirked as he broke into a loud squealing guitar solo that sounded purely wicked. Beyond chuckled darkly into the mic as L's drums started up. His voice began darker and without missing a beat he started to sing.

_"Devin_

_Won't go to heaven_

_She's just another lost soul,_

_About to be mine again_

_Leave her_

_we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control_

_will you ever meet again_

_Devin_

_One of eleven_

_Who had been rendered unwhole_

_As a little child,_

_she was taken_

_and then forsaken_

_ you will remember it all_

_Let it fill your mind again."_

His eyes moved straight to L as he spoke the next part pronouncing each word separately.

_"Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal."_ He raised his arms as if he were an immortal condemning all.

_"Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her."_ He drew out the last word. He stopped and rocked his body with the music before snatching the mic again.

_"Sever_

_Now and forever_

_you're just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_see her, you'll never free her_

_you must surrender it all_

_If you'd like to meet again._

_Fire_

_For your desire_

_As she begins to turn cold for the final time_

_ you will shiver_

_till you deliver_

_you will remember it all_

_Let it fill your mind again."_

He grinned moving close to Matt drawing his right hand down his cheek as he spoke again.

_"Devin lies beyond this portal, take the word of one immortal._" He moved his left arm out as if coaxing the redhead into an inferno. He jerked away singing loudly.

_ "Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her."_

Matt smirked as his fingers flew over the instrument, making his guitar squeal and hit the solo rocking out with his whole body. L was bobbing his head, keeping the rhyme as his playing got faster to keep up with Matt.

B was head banging and rocking out as Matt fell to his knees and leaned back, almost doing a back bend as the solo got faster and more intense, but he never messed a beat as his fingers flew over the instrument impossibly fast. Without evening missing his que B jumped back in.

_"Give your soul to me_

_For eternity_

_release your life_

_to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me_

_there's another way_

_release your life_

_take your place inside the fire with her_

_Devin_

_No longer living_

_Who had been rendered unwhole_

_As a little child_

_she was taken,_

_and then forsaken_

_you will remember it all_

_Let it fill your mind again" _

As the music fading Beyond chuckled once more into his mic promising such darkness. Matt fell backwards in a heap. "Why don't I get any bitches? I'm so epic!" He whined, shaking his hands out.

"Cause you're gay," B stated grabbing a bottle of water and rolling one to Matt. "And the only guys after the show screaming your name are jail bait."

Mello moved to L looking excited. "That was fucking awesome. When you said you played drums you didn't say it was for Wreaking Roses."

"Sad. Truly sad." Matt said as he slowly sat up and took his guitar off. "Hey, help me up would you?" He asked B.

L smiled. "So you're a fan?" He asked the blonde as he set his sticks down and got up. B helped Matt to stand and nodded over to where their blond guest was staring starry eyed at L. Mello bit his lip as he looked up at him. "Well I've heard a few songs on the radio," he said trying to play it cool.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Groupie." He muttered as he leaned onto B. L smiled as he pulled him close. "That's nice to hear."

Mello turned sharp eyes onto the redhead. His glare was like ice were it once held warmth. "Oh fuck you. You are just jealous because you'll never get an ass this hot."

Matt sniggered. "Actually, your not really my type first off and yeah I have." He said as he turned back to B.

"Oh I know your type. You want them to fuck you so hard you can't see. Not only are you a ginger your a pussy too." The blonde said, smirking. L tried to bit back his laugh. Matt turned about around shocked. "You heard that too, B. I'm not going crazy.. well crazier."

"Seems L found himself one with a bite." Beyond smirked looking over at the other. "You should be careful Lawli or he'll scratch your eyes out."

"Oh, you just better get a hold of your boy before he can do just that." L said with a smirk. Matt shook his head. "ANYWAY, are you going to stay tonight? Work on the lyrics with me?" He asked B.

"Of course. Let's make it a sleep over shall we. Lawli would you and your new toy like to stay?"

L turned to Mello. "Would you like to?" He asked the blond. Matt nodded. "Just I have work in the morning so be quiet when you wake up." He told the others.

"I should get home. I have work tomorrow night and I want to pass out," the blond said.

"OOOOHH, DENIED!" Matt laughed.

Mello shot him his middle finger before kissing L's lips. "Take me home?"

"Of course." L said as he wrapped an arm around his waist. Matt rolled his eyes again. "You know, you can just pass out in the stare bedroom." He offered.

"You just want a chance to watch me get naked," the blond said walking out and smirking at him. "To bad I never have sex on the first date."

"You're so fucking full of yourself." Matt said with a snigger. He then turned to B. "Come help me freshen up." He purred pulling the other out of the door and pass the blond. As he past Mello tripped him laughing and rushing out with L. Matt stumbled a bit before running after the blond. "Bitch! Don't ever come to my house again!" He yelled slamming the front door.

"So worth it," The blonde said walking to L's car. L sighed. "He's going to have my head for that one." He said as he moved to unlock his car.

"I promise to make it up to you." He slid in and smirked at the dark haired man. "After all we both know I'm talented with my tongue."

L paused. smirking widely. "Can I spend the night?" He asked as he got inside the car.

"I got work tomorrow night."

"I will be gone before then. I have practice." He started the car. "I can pick you up from work."

"Sounds good. Just make sure it's the back of the club."

"I know." He said talking his hand into his and kissing his palm.

"Such a gentleman," Mello purred leaning close and kissing his lips.

"I'm English." L said kissing back.

"I'm Russian."

"Such a Russian beauty." The dark haired man purred softly, kissing his lips deeply. He smirked and tangled his fingers in the other's hair moaning into the kiss. L sucked on his bottom lip softly, purring deeply. Mello pulled back and ran one hand over L's thigh. "Drive fast."

He chuckled. "Your wish is command." He said as he speed backwards out of the driveway before swinging his car around and taking off down the road.


	2. Bad Habits

**A/N: **This was a fun chapter to do!

B, Mello- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt and A(Aden)- written by me

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED.**

**Bad Habits© Dresden Dolls**

**Ch. 2 Bad Habits**

Beyond watched L drive off before turning to look over at Matt. "So what pisses you off more, L having that in his bed or that you really want his toy in yours?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The redhead grumbled before heading towards the stairs. The older man followed behind skipping as if it was the best day of the week. "I call bullshit. You want him."

"So, he's a nice piece of ass. L will be done with him in a week or two. It's nothing to me." Matt said with a frown.

"You think? I have a feeling he isn't like the other toys."

"Yeah, but this is L we are talking about." Matt said as he moved to his bathroom and turned on the shower, getting it warm. He then started to strip. "You think L unable to be faithful or that this one will bore him?" B asked.

"Both."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's what he does. All the time." The redhead said as he stepped into the shower and let the water run over him. "You were really into practice tonight." B moved to the sink and sat on the edge watching the redhead. "I want to get better." He said as he looked at him through the glass door.

"So you have to show off? For a toy no less"

"I just wanted to upstage him.." Matt said with a frown. "I don't see why he's better. I'm better than him!"

"Upstage who? L?"

"Yes!" Matt growled.

"L can't play guitar worth shit."

"But somehow, he's the most popular one out of us." He growled again.

"He's the most social." B stated.

"What the fuck ever. I just want someone to fucking notice my work..." He said as he started to wash his hair. "Sorry, B..."

"For what?"

"I hate getting like this and taking it out on you."

B rolled his eyes as he chuckled. "My dearest little M we are friends. And as your friend I must state that you can say anything to me. But keep in mind I have my own words for this."

"Which would be?"

"You wanted him the moment you looked at him."

"So what if that was true." Matt said with a shrug, rinsing off.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked as he started to bathe.

"Why do you want him? He's a dime a dozen. You go to a club and say your name and you can have fifty just like him."

"I don't know. I just I'm just a little overworked." Matt shrugged.

"You could use a good fuck."

"You going to give it to me?" The redhead asked with a smirk. "Cuz I don't see anyone else lining up."

"Oh there are tons of guys I just scare them off."

"Oh, and why is that?" Matt asked with a laugh.

"Because you know me and only a handful of whores are even willing to do that kind of kinky shit that turns you on."

"Sad but true. I can't even begin to count the guys who have ran out of here screaming after I asked just a few questions." Matt sighed.

"You can't help what you like." B stated.

"Sometimes I wish I could," Matt said with a frown.

"Why hide the beast inside? If you lock it away you will simply go insane."

"Maybe that's just best for everyone." Matt sighed.

"Matty Matty Matty," B tsked. "Come and play a game with me and tomorrow everything will be normal again. L's toy is bound to fade." The redhead stepped out of the shower, turning off the water and grabbing a towel. "Alright." He said with a wicked smile. B pulled him out of the bathroom and to Matt's 'Playroom.'

The next night, L pulled up around the back of the club and waited for Mello. The blond hurried out and waved to L getting in the car. "Fuck tonight was good."

L took off towards Matt's house. "That's good to hear." He kissed his lips slowly before focusing on driving.

"So what are we doing tonight?" The blond asked.

"Practice then afterwards you and me can do whatever you like." He said with a smile.

"I'm a little tired. How about you just take me home."

"But I want to spend time with you." L said softly.

"We can on one of my days off."

"Please? It won't take that long. Then we can go to your apartment." L pleaded.

"L, Your friend hates me. I just want to go home."

"My friends don't hate you." L chuckled.

"The ginger does."

L chuckled again. "Oh, no. Matt's just not use to people. That's just how he acts."

"I'm really tired. I was on call all night with no breaks."

"You can rest in my room." The older man offered. "Why were you on call all night?"

"Because for some reason everyone wanted me."

L smirked. "I don't doubt that. Your beautiful and talented."

The blond leaned back in his seat smiling. "Thanks but really I just want a shower and sleep."

"Let me pamper you. Come to my place." He offered.

"Your place?" Mello asked shocked.

"Yes, my place." He smiled.

"I guess that would be fine."

"Alright. I'm going to sit in at the practice, it shouldn't be longer than 30 minutes. I apologize for this, then we can go to my place."

"Well for you I can put up with the ginger. Think he would mind me using his shower though? I have glitter everywhere." Mello stated.

"Of course not." L said with a smile. The blond smiled back and kissed L's cheek. L smiled as he pulled up to Matt's house and parked. He got out and walked over, holding the blond's door. Mello stepped out wear a light black jacket. L lead him into the house, walking into the large living area. Matt was in a pair of tight black pants and shirtless. He had claws marks going down his chin and neck along with a bloodied shoulder and almost black bruised finger marks on his upper arms. He was singing loudly in perfect German to a rock song as he danced. He long jagged claw marks down his back with light bruises here and there.

Beyond was dancing with him while smoking a cigarette. The only marks visible with his shirt on was dark bruising on his neck and wrists. Matt reached out and took the cigarette, puffing away on it. L sighed. "What have I told you two about playing before a concert?" He asked.

"LAWLI!" B cheered moving over and grinning. "You brought your new toy tonight as well. Lovely."

Matt just stood there smoking. "What's he doing here?" He asked, before turning back to B. "I got a day off from work. They are working on the adjustments to the software so I don't have to do anything for a while. Let's go out clubbing after practice."

Mello flipped him off as he leaned into L. "L brought me."

"So." Matt said before turning back to B, waiting for an answer. "Can't!" B said taking the cigarette back. "I have a meeting with Aden to discuss some scandal about me beating a photographer."

Matt laughed. "I remember that. The guy got what he deserved."

"Of course he tried to steal your goggles."

"He didn't try to steal them. He tried to pull them to get a pic of what I looked like." Matt said with a frown.

Mello looked over at L as the two continued. "Shower?"

"Oh, yes. Up the stairs." L said pointing to the oak staircase. Mello smiled and walked off with a red back pack. He couldn't stand the smell of alcohol on himself for one more second. L watched him go, smiling.

"Let's go and practice." B said with a grin.

L and Matt nodded. About 20 minutes later, Matt walked upstairs and into the bathroom, undoing his pants. He needed a shower if he was going to go anywhere.

In the bathroom Mello was standing in front of the mirror brushing out his hair. He was only in a towel and when the door opened he looked up. His body was tan and perfect with a black wing tattoo that covered his entire back. It looked so beautiful it was almost as if they were real. Silk feathers that cracked and shattered the closer they got to his lower back almost like shattered glass.

Matt stepped out of his pants and kicked them off as he walked in, completely naked. His body was littered with scars, tattoos and piercings. He had a nice pale complexion that showed off blue veins. He had his fair share of toned abs and tight muscles. He also was sporting a very nice physique down there as well.

Mello turned and blinked. "Don't you knock?" he asked putting his brush in his bag. Matt rolled his eyes. "It's my fucking bathroom. Didn't you see the M on the door. Why would I-" He turned to look at Mello and froze. He stood there, giving Mello a good look. "Knnnocckkk.." He said.

The blond stood there with his hands on his hips. "What the hell are you staring at Ginger snap?"

"You are very much naked." He said his eyes roaming over him, giving Mello a clear view of himself as well.

"I just got out of the shower. " Mello turned and dug out a hair band pulling his hair back in a ponytail. He had an apple tattooed on the back of his neck with an old English N on it. When finished he pulled off the towel to get his boxers on. His right thigh had lyrics tattooed down it.

"You are very much n-naked.." Matt stuttered. "What does your tattoo say?" He asked, getting sidetracked.

"Fuck you that's what." Mello pulled on his underwear and looked over at the redhead. "So that is your natural hair color."

"What?" The redhead asked confused. The blond pointed and smirked at him. "Seems you like what you see."

Matt looked down, then back up going red. "Sorry!" He said as he ran out, screaming for B. The blond chuckled as he pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a black long sleeve shirt. L walked in a moment later. "Why is Matt running away from here naked?"

"Hell if I know. Your friend is weird as shit L."

L laughed. "He and Beyond grew up together. I got introduce to him by Beyond .when we became friends in college. So it's not really my fault he's weird."

"Beyond is weird too."

"Yes, but less so." L stated.

Mello chuckled and smiled. "Can we go to your place now? I'm really tired."

"Of course." L said as he lead him out.

"Maybe tonight we could have some fun?"

"Sounds lovely." He purred as he ushered him to the car. About 30 minutes of driving they reached the outskirts of town and a large gate. L punched in a code and they drove up a very long driveway before getting to a large white and grey mansion. He parked as a butler came out to take his keys.

"Holly fuck... When you said you had some cash you didn't say you were loaded." Mello bit his lip as he got out of the car and looked at L.

"I do have some cash." He said with a chuckle as he lead him inside.

"God take me now." Mello pressed against L's side and laughed. "We've been dating a week and in two days I find out you are the drummer for Wreaking Roses, have a house the size of my apartment building, and could buy your own country. What else are you hiding from Me L?"

"It's not hiding. It's omitting." L said as he wrapped an arm around him. They walked into the foyer that opened up to marble flooring and a large crystal chandelier and grand staircase.

"You are so naughty. What does a guy have to do to know all your dirty secrets?"

"Oh.. I don't know.. maybe you can find out." L purred as he hurried up the staircase, pulling him along. The blond followed him laughing as they hurried.

Back at Matt's B was staring at him. "So you saw him naked?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, sitting on his bed, fresh out of the shower. "And he saw me naked."

"And you got hard?" B asked for clarification.

Matt turned red. "Yeah."

"Was he big?"

"Yeah." The redhead said with a chuckle.

"Did you do anything?"

"No." Matt shook his head.

"Why the hell not?"

"One, he's dating L. Two, he hates me." Matt said pointedly.

"One, L doesn't date he fucks. Two so? Hate sex is the best!"

"How am I suppose to know if he's in that kinda shit. The whole time he was yelling at me!"

"Yelling?" B asked.

"Yeah."

"So? What did he say?"

"Something about knocking, Ginger snap, natural hair color and something else." Matt said with a groan.

"Because you were staring?"

"Well yeah, he was naked."

"What did he look like?" B asked curiously.

"Hot."

"How hot? Like fuck me now hot or give that boy a pole hot?" B asked.

"Like sell your grandmama to your crack dealer to get that hot." Matt answered.

"Wow... Lucky son of a bitch."

"Yeah the bastard." Matt sighed.

"How does he find them? I mean we have hot pieces of ass at the concerts but nothing like that."

"I don't know! If I knew I would be with my own." The redhead moaned.

"So how do you think he is in bed? I mean L hasn't fucked him yet I'm guessing."

"Not from what I can tell. He must be amazing, with that body of his." Matt sighed. "Why does L get all the bitches? Am I just too weird?" He asked B.

"Personality wise? No you are pretty cool. Sexually? Kind of. Some shit you like not even I'll do."

"Oh, no Matt, your not weird at all. You just haven't found the right person. That would have been nice to hear you know." Matt said with a frown.

"Yes but that would also be sugaring coating and we agreed never to do that. Hence why L told you to go suck a cock when you ate his skittles."

"I only ate the blue ones because he kept complaining that they were sour." Matt said with a frown.

"And that's why he didn't hit you."

"Yeah I guess. So are we going out tonight or do you still need to talk to Aden?"

"I got to talk to Aden. You can come if you want." B told him.

"Sure. Aden will coddle me." Matt said as he got up and grabbed his combats.

"Aden coddles everyone."

"He does." Matt said as he walked out the door.

After spending an hour arguing with Aden and then another 30 minutes of the Swede coddling Matt, B and the redhead headed off to a night club.

"So where to? You want to drink, fuck, or just relax?"

"I don't know. I just want to dance." Matt said as he drove around the block.

"God, Blondy was right you are a girl."

"I'm not a fucking girl!" The redhead yelled, gripping the steering wheel.

Beyond chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Chill Red. just pick a club.

Matt picked one and parked. He got out and fixed his shirt. "Ready to make all these fuckers jealous?" He smirked.

"You ready to try and find a piece of ass?"

"Nah. I'm not in the mood tonight." The redhead said with a sigh. B shrugged and they walked into the club. Matt followed B inside and pulled him to the dance floor. The redhead then moved close, moving his hips and body teasingly to the music. The older man pulled him close singing low in his ear as they moved. Hips grinding together perfectly.

He moved around B teasingly as he dipped low and slowly pulled back up. He then pressed his back against B's chest and dipped low, moving his hips and grinding against him. Long fingers tangled in Matt's hair pulling his head back as B's teeth grazed the flesh. The game started now. See who could get who off without getting naked first.

Matt moaned before pulling away with a smirk. He then grinded their hips against each others, arching his body and moving it over B's slowly, before dancing around him, rubbing against him. He pressed close and ran his tongue down his neck, biting at his pulse. "Fucker," B purred tilting his head as his ass rubbed against Matt's cock.

"Have you ever known me to play fair?" Matt purred, moving away to rub against his cock, bending over as he dipped low before coming up slowly.

"Don't tempt me Dearest. I'm more flexible." B stated.

"Maybe, but I don't have any boundaries." The redhead purred, turning and grinding his hips against B as he matched the beat, moving a hand up around B's neck. B's dark eyes gleamed as Matt's hand came around his throat. His own moving to the redhead's hips still dancing to the beat. His eyes dare him while his nails bit into the flesh drawing blood. Matt moaned softly as he squeezed B's neck tightly, still moving his hips to the beat.

The moment his oxygen was cut off his lips quirked into a smirk. He bucked his hips leaning close and licking up Matt's neck. Matt gasped, smirking and squeezed tighter, grinding his hips against B's harder. Good, why couldn't he found someone like B. This wasn't so bad. This wasn't freakish. This was just pleasure, trust and wonderful. Why couldn't anyone understand that?

B wasn't one to allow himself to be dominated no matter the situation. He bit at Matt's neck drawing blood while his nails cut into his sides. Matt moaned deeply, pulling him close for a moment before slipping out of his grasp, feeling B's teeth tear at his skin. Oh, god, that felt so good, He moved and pressed his back against B's chest, digging his nails into his hips, drawing blood as he dipped low, pulling his nails down as he went.

B gasped for breathe when he was released but didn't miss a beat as he tangled his fingers back in Matt's hair twisting to cause pain. Matt moaned deeply, panting a bit as he came back up and slipped around him, rubbing his cock against B's ass, making the other's hips with his hands as he bit at the back of his neck, drawing blood.

"Car or bathroom?" B purred not able to hold himself back. He would be the first to break.

"Car.." The redhead purred with a wicked cackle, pulling him back to the exit. The older one followed behind and smirked as he smacked Matt's ass. He squealed and pulled B back to his camaro. He unlocked the door and pushed B into the back seat before crawling in and shutting the door. B grinned as he threw his shirt off and dragged Matt into a rough kiss. "Just this once... you can win."

He smirked triumphly. "Oh, goody." He purred as he worked on getting B's pants off.

"Don't get an Ego."

"Too late." Matt said with a chuckle as he threw B's pants to the floor board. He the moved to get his own pants off. The older man moved his hands working Matt's pants off as he spread his legs. "Hard and fast. If you kiss me I'll bit your tongue." They had rules. Never kiss each other's lips. It was something you did for a lover not your best friend. "Of course." Matt said as his pants joined B's on the floor board. He grabbed his legs pushing them up and slamming into him hard and deep.

Beyond gripped Matt's back and moaned arching into him. "Yes... Just like that."

The redhead smirked and increased the pace as he pounded into him frantically, screaming out in pleasure. B clenched his inner muscles moaning Matt's name. He screamed out arching up into B. He then leaned down and bit at his chest, drawing blood, slamming into him as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" B arched back and came all over their chests. Matt screamed out at the tightness and cum hard. B lay there panting as he smirked. "Fuck... that was pretty good."

He shoved him. "Pretty good?" He asked. "That was awesome."

B chuckled and shifted his hips moving with the redhead still inside him. "You gonna pull out?"

"Maybe.. I'm thinking about it." The redhead smirked.

"Fucking bitch."

"Oh, you love it." Matt said as he pulled out slowly. B moaned and licked his lips. "Yeah you do rock my world."

"You couldn't live without me." The redhead chuckled, laying there, just enjoying the high from sex.

"I could but it would be far less entertaining."

"See I complete you. I bring joy to your boring existence." Matt chuckled.

"Right, Sure, whatever gets you off."

"Well I apparently know what gets you off." Matt teased.

"A fluke my dearest little Matty."

"Lies and slander and we both know it." The redhead laughed. "But whatever helps you sleep at night."

"A good fuck and jam." B replied.

"Well I've already fulfilled one of those. The jam part is all you."

"To do that we need to either go to Publix or back to your place." B stated.

"You know I stash my pantry with food you like since you kinda already live there." The redhead said as he slowly sat up.

"Unlike you and Lawli the band is my life!" B said.

"Hey! The band is my life too!" He said shoving him again as he wigged back into his pants.

"It's half your life. You still have a fall back Mail," B said looking at his best friend.

Matt stared at him. "Kinda have to. If anything happened to the band I don't want to end up homeless,"

"See? There is my point." B jumped into the front still naked. "You and Lawli have this whole other life for yourselves. Planned to the T. I on the other hand plan nothing and will ride the high of fame till it crashes and leaves me broken and burned."

Matt joined him in the front. "Don't worry about a thing. I'll take care of you. Haven't I always?" He asked as he started the car. B snatched his pants pulling them on. "I rather jump when I know there is no safety net. Makes it more fun!"

Matt laughed as he drove back to his house. "Just know I'll be right there with you."

B laughed as well and rolled down the window sitting out of the car singing into the wind.

_"Biting keeps your words at bay_

_Tending to the sores that stay_

_Happiness is just a gash away_

_When I open a familiar scar_

_Pain goes shooting like a star_

_Comfort hasn't failed to follow so far..._

_And you might say it's self-indulgent_

_You might say its self-destructive_

_But, you see, it's more productive_

_Than if I were to be healthy."_

Matt laughed as he rolled his window down, hanging out.

"_And pens and penknives take the blame_

_Crane my neck and scratch my name_

_But the ugly marks_

_Are worth the momentary gain..._

_When I jab a sharpened object in_

_Choirs of angels seem to sing_

_Hymns of hate in memorandum_

_And you might say it's self-indulgent_

_And you might say it's self-destructive_

_But, you see, it's more productive_

_Than if I were to be happy._" He screamed back at B, smiling.

B slid back in the car sing to his friend as he beat out a rhythm on the dash.

"_And sappy songs about sex and cheating_

_Bland accounts of two lovers meeting_

_Make me want to give mankind a beating_

_And you might say it's self-destructive_

_But, you see, I'd kick the bucket_

_Sixty times before I'd kick the habit _

_And as the skin rips off I cherish the revolting thought_

_That even if I quit_

_There's not a chance in hell I'd stop_

_And anyone can see the signs_

_Mittens in the summertime_

_Thank you for your pity, you are too kind_

_And you might say its self-inflicted _

_But you see that's contradictive_

_Why on earth would anyone practice self destruction?_

_And pain opinions are sitcom feeding_

_They don't know that their minds are teething_

_Makes me want to give mankind a beating_

_'m tried bandages and sinking_

_I've tried gloves and even thinking_

_I've tried Vaseline_

_I've tried everything_

_And no-one cares if your back is bleeding_

_They're concerned with their hair receding_

_Looking back it was all maltreating_

_Every thought that occurred misleading_

_Makes me want to give myself a beating_..." B leaned back acting so dramatic with every word.

_"I'm tried bandages and sinking_

_I've tried gloves and even thinking_

_I've tried Vaseline_

_I've tried everything_

_And no-one cares if your back is bleeding_

_They're concerned with their hair receding_

_Looking back it was all maltreating_

_Every thought that occurred misleading._

_Makes me want to give myself a beating.…" _Matt finished in a fit of giggles. B laughed as he flipped on the radio. "We need help. We just invented a song about cutting."

"It's not the worst we've done." Matt giggled.

"True! I did sing a song during Pride about dildos."

"I remember that!" Matt shouted. B stuck out his tongue and flicked the tip teasingly.

"Put it back into your pants, you whore." Matt laughed.

They spent the whole night out and just driving around playing around. They enjoyed the fame as they got free drinks and even did open mic night at a bar called Daddy's.


	3. Baby-sitting

**A/N: **Oh, this was actually really fun to write. The vocal exercises were awesome. Yes, we did change some of the lyrics around to fit the characters better.

B, Mello, Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt, A (Aden) -Written by me

OC's - Riley and Linux © me

OC- Eros © Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**Superman © Eminem**

**Without me © Eminem**

**Ch 3. Baby-Sitting**

The next morning, Matt's phone rang loudly. The redhead groaned and picked it up. "Hello, Matt. Can you pick up Mello and baby-sit him? He's at my house and it's his day off and I got called in for a case." L asked hurriedly over the phone. "Sure. Tell him we'll be there in a bit." He told L as he got up. "Thank you Matt." L said before hanging up. Matt hung up and kicked at B. "Wake up."

The dark haired man fell to the floor blinking. "He said he was 18!" B yelled jumping up and looking around. "Where am I?" he asked confused. Matt laughed as he pulled on a pair on old ducked taped converse. "You're at home, you drunk bastard. We have to baby-sit the toy."

"Can't it wait till a more reasonable hour... like when I'm not hung over." B collapsed back on the floor.

"No. It can't. L's on a case and you know he hates people at his house when he's not there." He said as he nudge the other.

"Seeing as it could steal from him and ditch?" B asked.

"I'm guessing."

B jumped to his feet. "Sounds reasonable."

"I wish I could that chirper." Matt chuckled.

"Not really chipper dearest just trying not to fall. The room is tilting to the left."

"Well tilt it to the right." He said as he helped B down to the car.

"I will have strong words for Lawlipop when he arrives to pick up his toy."

"Yes, yes." Matt laughed as he shoved B into the car police style.

"I didn't know he was underage officer!" B laughed as he sat in the front seat wearing a left shoe and pants. Matt laughed as he got in. 20 minutes later they pulled up at L's house and Matt stumbled out of the car, trash falling out of his door and half a bottle of Jack Daniel's rolled out.

"MINE!" B dove out Matt's side grabbing the bottle. He stood and dusted himself off all proper to grin at L and the blond. "Morning!"

Matt burst out laughing. "So that's where that went. If only we could find the Southern Comfort." He said as he grinned at L. Mello scrunched up his nose looking to L. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, just till I can get off work. It'll be fine." L said kissing his lips. Mello kissed back blushing and leaning close. "I guess I can tolerate them."

"They're harmless." L reassured him.

Mello smiled and touched L's hand. "Hurry back to me." He walked to the car swinging his hips. L smirked as he moved to his car. Matt got back into the car and waited for B. The older man walked over to L holding his finger up for Matt to wait a minute. "L! A moment please."

"Oh jesus." Matt said as he got out of the car. L turned. "Yes, Beyond?"

"The toy, how long will it be in our care?"

"Possibly til practice." L answered.

"And what are we allowed to do to it?"

"You can not do anything to Mello." L said frowning, putting an emphasis on Mello's name.

"So we can't play with it?" B asked.

"Not. It is not an it. His name is Mello and no, you may not play with him."

He looked L up and down before shaking his head. "Too hung over for this." B turned and walked back to the car. L turned and hurried to his car as Matt helped B into his. He got in and took off speeding off.

Mello sat in the back staring out the window. He had on the same clothing as the night before. His hair was pulled back and he ignored them.

"So what shall we do to pass the time?" Matt asked B.

"Vocal exercises."

"Lovely." The redhead said with a groan. They got back to the house and walked back to the sound room. Mello followed them and sat to the side watching as B moved to the drums and picked up the sticks.

"Get me a good rhythm going B." Matt said as he took the mic and turned to face B and Mello. The dark haired man clicked the sticks before he started a good rhythm. Matt bobbed his head listening for a good couple of moments before he started to rap almost.

_"Two trailer park girls go round the outside_

_round the outside, round the outside._

_Guess who's back, back again_

_Matty's back, tell a friend_

_Guess who's back, guess who's back,_

_guess who's back_

_Guess who's back..." _The redhead bust out in giggles. B laughed as he kept the beat up adding a few moans as Matt went on. The blond crossed his arms watching.

_"I've created a monster, cuz nobody wants to_

_see Mail no more they want Matty I'm chopped liver_

_well if you want Matty, this is what I'll give ya_

_a little bit of weed mixed with some hard liquor_

_some vodka that'll jumpstart my heart quicker than a_

_shock when I get shocked at the hospital by the Dr. when I'm not cooperating_

_when I'm rocking the table while he's operating_

_you waited this long now stop debating cuz I'm back,_

_I'm on the rag and ovulating_

_I know that you got a job Ms. Birthday but your husband's heart problem's complicating_

_So the FCC wont let me be or let me be me so let me see_

_they tried to shut me down on MTV but it feels so empty without me_

_So come on and dip, bum on your lips fuck that,_

_cum on your lips and some on your tits and get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy_

_I just settled all my lawsuits Fuck_

_YOU RILEY!" _Matt paused, catching his breath.

Beyond jumped in as he sped up the beat. _"Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me_

_cuz we need a little controversy,_

_cuz it feels so empty without me."_ He laughed as he licked his lips. _"Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me_

_cuz we need a little controversy,_

_cuz it feels so empty without me."_

Matt started up again.

"_Little hellions kids feeling rebellious_

_embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis_

_they start feeling like prisoners, helpless,_

_'til someone comes along on a mission and yells "bitch"_

_A visionary, vision is scary, could start a revolution, pollutin the air waves a rebel_

_so let me just revel and bask, in the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass_

_and it's a disaster such a catastrophe for you to see so damn much of my ass you ask for me?_

_Well I'm back, NANANANA_

_fix your bent antennae tune it in and then I'm gonna_

_enter in and up under your skin like a splinter_

_The center of attention back for the winter_

_I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling_

_Infesting in your kids ears and nesting_

_Testing "Attention Please" feel the tension soon as someone mentions me_

_here's my 10 cents my 2 cents is free!" _Matt laughed as he paused again for breath.

Beyond smirked as he sang the chorus again. "_Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me_

_cuz we need a little controversy,_

_cuz it feels so empty without me."_

"_A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me?_

_A tisk-it a task-it, I'll go tit for tat with anybody who's talking this shit, that shit._

_Chris Kirkpatrick you can get your ass kicked_

_worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards, and Moby_

_you can get stomped by Obie, you 36 year old bald headed fag blow me_

_You don't know me, you're too old let go its over, nobody listens to techno_

_Now let's go, just give me the signal I'll be there with a whole _

_list full of new insults_

_I've been dope, suspenseful with a pencil ever since_

_Prince turned himself into a symbol_

_But sometimes the shit just seems, everybody only wants to discuss me_

_So this must mean I'm disgusting, but its just me I'm just obscene_

_Though I'm not the first king of controversy_

_I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley, to do Black Music so selfishly_

_and use it to get myself wealthy _

_there's a concept that works_

_20 million other white rappers emerge_

_but no matter how many fish in the sea it'd be so empty without me_." The redhead laughed again. The dark haired man stopped and laughed clapping his hands. "You're getting better dearest."

Matt laughed. "Good to know." He said as he took a drink of water. "Another beat."

"Oh you want another go?"

"Yeah." Matt smirked. B started out with a low moan as he beat out on the drums.

Matt burst out laughing. "_You high baby_?" He purred.

Mello got up from his seat moving close and breathing out a reply. "_Yeah_," he purred smirking. B licked his lips and chuckled darkly.

Matt laughed. "_Ya_'?"

"_Talk to me," _The blonde moaned.

"_You want me to tell you something_?" Matt purred.

"_Uh-huh_," Mello breathed.

Matt took a breath and smirked. _"I know what you want to hear..._

_Cause, I know you want me baby, I think I want you too."_

_"I think I love you baby," _B said smirking at him as Mello chuckled.

Matt smirked. _"I think I love you too_

_I'm here to save you boy, come be in Matty's world_

_I want to grow together, let's let our love unfurl_

_You know you want me baby, you know I want you too_

_They call me superman, I'm here to rescue you_

_I want to save you boy, come be in Matty's world."_

"_Ooooh boy you drive me crazy_," Mello moaned.

Matt smirked wickedly. _"Bitch you make me hurl. They call me superman, leap tall hoes in a single bound_

_I'm single now, got no ring on this finger now_

_I'd never let another guy bring me down, in a relationship_

_Save it bitch, baby-sit, you make me sick_

_Superman ain't savin' shit, boy you can jump on Matty's dick_

_Straight from the hip, cut to the chase, I tell a muthafuckin' slut, to his face_

_Play no games, say no names, ever since I broke up with what's his face_

_I'm a different man, kiss my ass, kiss my lips, bitch why ask_

_Kiss my dick, get my cash, I'd rather have you whip my ass_

_Don't put out, I'll put you out, won't get out, I'll push you out_

_Puss blew out, poppin' shit, wouldn't piss on fire to put you out_

_Am I too nice, buy you ice, bitch if you died, I wouldn't buy you life_

_What you tryin' to be my new boy, what you Linux, fly through twice..._

_But I do know one thing though, bitches, they come they go_

_Saturday through Sunday, Monday, Monday through Sunday yo'." _He moved and got up close to Mello's face without pausing.

"_Maybe I'll love you one day, maybe we'll someday grow_

_Till then just sit your drunk ass on that fuckin' runway ho'_..." Matt purred into his face before pausing for breath.

"DAMN BITCH!" B burst out laughing as Mello took a step back glaring. The older man grinned at Matt as he kept to the beat.

"_Cause I can't be your Superman_

_Can't be your Superman_

_Can't be your Superman_

_Can't be your Superman_

_I can't be your Superman_

_Can't be your Superman_

_Can't be your Superman_

_Your Superman, your Superman..."_

Matt smirked, not moving from his spot as he continued.

_"Don't get me wrong, I love these ho's_

_It's no secret, everybody knows_

_Yeah we fucked, bitch so what, that's about as far as your buddy goes_

_We'll be friends, I'll call you again, I'll chase you around every bar you attend_

_Never know what kind of car I'll be in, we'll see how much you'll be partying then_

_You don't want that, neither do I, I don't want to flip when I see you with guys_

Too much pride, between you and I

_Not a jealous man, but everybody lies_

_But I guess that's just what sluts do, how could it ever be just us two_

_I'd never love you enough to trust you, we just met and I just fucked you..._

_First thing you say, "I'm not fazed, I hang around big stars all day_

_I don't see what the big deal is anyways_

_You're just plain old Mail to me"_

_Ooh ya' boy run that game_

_"Eros Jeevas, I love that name, love that tattoo, what's that say"_

_"Rot in pieces, uh, that's great"_

_First off you don't know Mail, at all so don't grow partial_

_That's ammo for my arsenal, i'll slap you off that barstool_

_There goes another lawsuit, leave handprints all across you_

_Good Lordy whoadie, you must be gone off that water bottle_

_You want what you can't have, ooh boy that's too damn bad_

_Don't touch what you can't grab, end up with two backhands_

_Put anthrax on a tampax, and slap you till you can't stand_

_boy you just blew your chance, didn't mean to ruin your plans_." Matt finished, panting and gasping for breath.

Mello blinked at him speechless as B looked between them. The blond growled and turned storming out of the room. "Fuckers don't know shit," he hissed.

Matt burst out in laughter. "Guess I played a little too hard."

"Lawli is gonna kill you." B sang.

"HEY! He was the one who engaged me." Matt said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Not on that last bit."

"It needed to be said." The redhead shrugged.

"He isn't Linux you know." B leaned over the drums and watched him. "He might really have not known."

"Whatever. I need a smoke." Matt said as he put the mic up and walked out with a frown. Mello was in the living room curled up on the couch. He was on his phone texting someone. Matt walked over to the desk and rummaged around for his pack. The blond looked up and moved grabbing his bag walking out of the house slamming the door.

Matt grabbed his pack and followed the blond out of the door. "Hey, where are you going?" He as he lit up.

"Why do you fucking care? I'm just some fuck toy right?"

"Hey if your fucking mad about that, take it up with L." Matt said around his cigarette.

"And you can shove your ego up your ass!" Mello walked down the driveway not even bothering to turn as he yelled. Matt rolled his eyes as he ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"HOME!"

"L told us to baby-sit you."

Mello whirled around and glared. His eyes were red rimmed and eyeliner was just starting to dry. "Fuck. you." he hissed. "I'm not a damn child that you can just patronize. You have some nerve with how you treat me. I am going the fuck home even if I have to walk so you can go and get bent you fucking ass hole." He whirled around and stomped off.

Matt scoffed. "Not your not. L would kill us if something happened to you." He said as he followed.

"Oh you care?" Mello asked in mock surprise still walking.

"I care that I don't anger the only person that keeps me out of jail, yes." The redhead said as he blew out smoke.

"For the last time FUCK OFF!" The blond screamed.

"Not going anywhere."

The blond shook his head as he kept walking. Soon a black motorcycle pulled up and he got on with the slightly smaller driver. "Meet my room mate," he said flicking the redhead off as the bike took off racing away with the blond on it.

"He's right. I'm going to die." Matt said as he memorized the license plate before hurrying back to his house.

B was in the living room with his arms crossed. "You are so dead."


	4. Runaway

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait. We had some issues with our wifi and had to change providers.

B, Mello, Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt, A (Aden) -Written by me

OC's - Riley and Linux © me

OC- Eros © Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**Rip out the Wings of a butterfly. © H.I.M**

**Ch 4. Runaway**

"Not yet." Matt said as he moved to his laptop and started typing feverishly.

"You think you can find him before 6?" B asked.

"Yeah. Do not doubt my hacker skills."

"I don't. I doubt you will be able to get him back."

"That's why you are going with me." Matt said as he searched.

"What am I going to do? Drug him and put him in the trunk?"

"Good idea. Keep thinking." Matt said as he wrote down an address.

"You are desperate."

"A tad." The redhead said as he hopped up. "Let's go."

B grabbed his coat and followed him out. "By the way. This might not be a good time but where is my right shoe?"

"Kingsford St."

"Fuck."

Matt laughed as he got into the car. B climbed in and sat down digging around in the back and finding a pair of flipflops. Matt took off towards the address. As they got closer to the address, the buildings and neighborhoods became less neat and soon they were parked out side a run down apartment building. "You sure you got the place right?" B asked.

"That's what the DMV said." Matt told him as he parked and got out. B got out and looked around blinking. "Fuck. Our old place was nicer than this."

"I know and we lived on the southside with no jobs." Matt locked the car and crossed the street and into the building.

"Now the fun part," B purred as they stepped in. The place wasn't that bad when you got inside. It had a set of concrete stairs leading up on one side and a wall of mail boxes on the other. "Which is his?"

"Apartment B13." Matt said as he started up the stairs.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

B stifled a laugh following him up and shook his head. "Shh.." The redhead said as he moved down the hall, looking at the numbers.

"What scared he'll come and shoot us?"

"We are approaching enemy territory. Surprise is our only weapon." He shushed him again. B rolled his eyes as they stood outside the door. Matt knocked on the door. There was a moment before the door opened and dark black eyes stared at them. The door was kept from opening full by a chain. "How may I help you," a deadpanned voice asked.

"Yeah, is Mello there. We kinda need him back." Matt said staring at the eyes. The eyes blinked before there was a shout from the back room. "I'm sorry but I am only to open the door for a Mr. Lawliet."

"But we are his associates." Matt said with a smile.

"You are the one that has upset him. Please leave."

"Hey, he engage me first." Matt frown. "Look, we just need to get him back and L will be back in a bit from being all lawyerly..." He trailed off.

"I am aware of his busy schedule. He and Mello spent last Saturday trying to figure out the best time to go meet his friends."

Matt froze before turning to B. "Did you know that?" He asked. Beyond blinked and shook his head. "No..."

"Wow.. over the week marker." He said shocked.

"If you would be so kind as to leave I would greatly appreciate it," the deadpanned voice stated as the door shut and a lock clicked.

"Hey! Open up! I'm not finished!" Matt yelled banging on the door. The door opened again still held by the chain. "Yes?"

"I just need Mello to come out and play for a bit." He said with frown.

"And Mello wishes you to leave. Please go before I am forced to call the proper authorities."

"Call the PO PO ho! My lawyer will be really thrilled to come down here!" Matt yelled. The eyes blinked as B smacked Matt upside the head. "We are trying to keep L from knowing you fucked up."

"Oh, yeah. My bad." Matt laughed. B shoved him and smiled pleasantly at the person on the other side of the door. "There was a slight misunderstanding and we have come to apologize for our rudeness."

"Yeah, what he said." Matt added pointing to B. The door shut and after a moment opened allowing them entry into the apartment.

"My man, Beyond Birthday everyone." Matt said as he walked in. B skipped in and looked around. The front room was a nice size with hardwood floors. It was rather nice looking compared to the rest of the building. "This is pretty nice." Matt said looking around.

"Have a seat," The person who had opened the person who spoke was a short man wearing a white shirt and black dress pants. He had white hair and was paler than even L.

"Sure." He said as he flopped down the couch.

"Would you like any tea?" he asked as B took a seat beside Matt.

"Nah, thanks."

He nodded and walked back knocking on a door. There was a scream of curses before he came back. "Seems Mello is very upset with you both."

"Sorry. I'm under the influence of weed and a very bad hangover." Matt said.

"That doesn't concern me."

Matt shrugged. B kicked him. "Do it right to him."

"Fine. "Please excuse my behavior, I apologize if I upset him." Matt said with a frown directed towards B.

"That's all well and good but I'm not him."

"Is he coming out?"

"No," the owner of the apartment stated. "He is refusing."

Matt sighed as he stood up and walked into the back bedroom and closed the door. Mello whirled around. He was on the bed and had a chocolate bar in hand. When he saw who had come into the room his azure blue eyes narrowed and a dark growl left his throat. "Get out."

"Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I was in a pissy mood already and I had a killer hangover and I'm sorry I upset you."

"GET OUT! You take your fucking half ass fake apology and get out!"

The redhead glared. "Half ass apology? That was not half ass! I don't fucking apologize to anyone and it was not half ass." He growled.

"The only reason you are here is so L doesn't fucking get pissed at you."

"Yeah." Matt said honestly.

"Therefore you don't mean it. You don't give two shits that I'm upset."

"No, because I don't know. I'm not good around people if you haven't noticed.:"

"Clearly." The blond crossed his arms over his chest. "You don't like me and I personally don't like you very much right now. So how about we do us both a favor. Nate is going to take me home once I no longer feel the urge to kill and you can pretend I got sick."

"Nah, L won't believe it." He said with a sigh.

"Well then you better come up with something because I'm not going back with you guys."

"Goddamn it. I fucking apologize." He growled. "I so did not want to deal with this on my day off."

"Then fucking leave! You don't really care so fuck off."

"I really don't fucking care about anything so it's not personal. Stop acting like it is." He replied. "Look you can just lock yoursle f in L's room and watch TV til he gets back."

*really don't

"Not personal? You made me out to be a fucking whore! I didn't know L was in wreaking roses until last night!"

He ran a hand over his face. "I told you had a very bad morning."

"So that gives you the right to insult people you don't fucking know?"

He scratched the back of his head. "How many fucking times do I have to apologize?"

"Once but only when you fucking mean it."

He folded his arms. "I apologize."

The blond stared him down. "You really mean it or you just want me to come with you?"

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to send B in here."

"Fuck off."

"Goddamn! No, I could care less about upsetting your ass. What I really care about is what my lawyer will do once he finds you not at the house when he gets off work!" He yelled. "Now get your skinny ass in the car!"

The blond stood and walked over to Matt. He grabbed his hand and placed it right on his ass. "This is not the ass of some anorexic bitch. Insult my ass again and L won't have to kill you because I will."

Matt smiled, feeling him up. "Sorry, it's very toned." He purred.

"Your damn right it is! I spent twelve year getting this ass. Don't ever insult it." He stormed out yelling for B to take him to the car and leaving the redhead there.

Matt turned, watching the blond's ass as he walked out smug. "Very nice indeed."

B jumped up and looked over at Matt. "The hell?"

"He's part of the dark side, man and I just got Jedi mind fucked." Matt said as he followed the blond out.

"The force is strong in that one," B said as they were led from the building and to the car.

"Yep." Matt said as he unlocked the car.

Mello opened the car door and looked directly at the. "Darth Vader wishes he was me."

Matt bursts out laughing. "Nice one."

"Get in."

"Don't tell me what to do with my own fucking car." The redhead growled. Mello smirked and leaned over the door smirking. "Get in or I'll have to leave you boys here while I go back alone."

Matt rolled his eyes as he got in and started the car. B got in the back seat since Mello had the front. Matt took off with a smile. "Hey B, want to do a couple of lyrics?" He asked.

"Oh I am so for it."

Matt nodded and took a breath. His voice came out low and deep with emotion.

_"Heaven ablaze in our eyes_

_We're standing still in time_

_The blood on our hands is the wine_

_We offer as sacrifice_

_Come on, and show them your love_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul, my love_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul_

_This endless mercy mile_

_We're crawling side by side_

_With hell freezing over in our eyes_

_Gods kneel before our crime." _He paused

Beyond smirked as he listened waiting for his cue. _"Come on lets show, them your love_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul, my love_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul_

_(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)_

_Don't let go_

_(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)_

_For your soul_

_Come on, and show them your love _

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul, my love_

_Rip out the wings of a butterfly_

_For your soul_

_(Rip out the wings of a butterfly) _

_Don't let go_

_(Rip out the wings of a butterfly)_

_"For your soul." _Matt said with a smirk. "I actually like that one. I'll have to write that one down."

"Should be fun." B bounced in his seat as they got close to the house. "So Blondy you gonna tell Lawli about this?" he asked. Mello was staring out the window not speaking to them. Matt shrugged as he pulled up to his house and parked. He got out and made his way back to the sound room.


	5. I'm Not Okay

**A/N: **I really liked writing this chapter, even though it's a bit sad. B and Matt are too fun.

B, Mello, Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt, A (Aden) -Written by me

OC's - Riley and Linux © me

OC- Eros © Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**I'm Not Okay© My Chemical Romance**

**Rise (c) Ghost in the Shell**

**Your love is a lie © Simple Plan**

**GoodnightBad Habits © Dresden Dolls**

**Ch 5. I'm Not Okay**

B followed behind Mello who looked at the stairs. "Which is L's room."

"The one with an L on it." Matt said as he walked into the sound room and took hold of the mic. They left the blond alone and B took a seat on one of the stools that was there. "So how much shit are you going to be in when he tells L?"

"Heaps." Matt said as he took a breath. "I'm going accupela."

"Go for it."

Matt nodded and started to sing.

_"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say._

_I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way._

_For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,_

_Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out." _He paused for breath, waiting for a bit.

Beyond sat silently remembering the night Matt had written the lyrics. It was right after his boyfriend of three years cheated on him with some fucking blond bitch.

_"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?_

_(I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means_

_(I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look, another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!" _He growled.

"_I'm not okay_

_"I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out!" _He screamed. The older man moved to stand unsure how to approach what was going threw his friend's mind.

"_Forget about the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed." _He sang.

_"I'm okay_

_I'm okay!_

_I'm okay, now_

_(I'm okay, now)_

_But you really need to listen to me_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_I mean this, I'm okay!" _He screamed at the top of his lungs.

_"Trust Me_." He said calmly.

_"I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_Well, I'm not okay_

_I'm not o-fucking-kay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_(Okay)." _He screamed the last part, before panting for breath. B wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "This guy really got to you huh?"

Matt shook his head. "I-I got.. to work on s-some s-stuff." He said shoving the mic into B's hands and running off. Sometimes it was best to just let Matt work his own head out. B had been with him long enough to know that. "Happiness is just a gash away," he whispered shutting down the sound room.

Matt rushed up the stairs before letting out loud sobs as he rushed past L's door and down the hall to his. Mello peeked out and watched him before walking to the room and leaning against the door listening. The redhead collapsed on the other side of the door, holding himself tightly. He sobbed loudly for a bit before trying to stop, taking in shaky long breaths.

Mello touched it and whispered softly to the other side. The Russian leaving his lips in a velvet song so sweet and soft.

_"I'm a soldier, znachit ya _

_I otvyetchik i sud'ya _

_Ya stoyu na dvukh kontsakh ognya _

_Ogibaya virazhi, obgonyaya smyert' i zhizn' _

_Ya byegu srazit'sya s tyen'yu lzhi _

_skol'ko b nityey nye plyol obman _

_pokazhyet lik svyeta istina."_

_"Save your tears _

_for the day _

_when our pain is far behind _

_on your feet _

_come with me _

_we are soldiers stand or die _

_Save your fears _

_take your place _

_save them for the judgement day _

_fast and free _

_follow me _

_time to make the sacrifice _

_we rise or fall."_

Matt froze, hearing his voice. He turned slowly to the door and opened it a bit. "That's pretty." He said through the crack. Mello moved to lean against the wall beside the door. "Whatever."

"If you need something, B's downstairs and he can get it for you." Matt said moving to shut the door.

"Didn't say I wanted anything."

"Okay." Matt said the door closing.

"You know I really do like L... He's a sweet guy. I'm not use to having that."

"Whatever." He said keeping the door cracked.

"By the way... Who's Eros?"

There was a long silence on the other side of the door. "My baby brother."

"Did something happen to him?"

"Yeah. he died a few years back." The redhead whispered.

"My condolences."

"Thanks."

"Were you guys close?"

"Yeah. we were all each other had."

He nodded and pushed off the wall. "I can empathize."

He nodded. "Do.. Do.. you want to come in?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure."

After a bit the door opened to let him in. Mello walked in moving to pull his hair out of the hair band and just let it sit on his wrist.

The room was huge. It had black out curtains on the windows and the walls were filled with scribbled down lyrics. There were at least 4 desks that held nothing but computer equipment and papers. There was a huge bed shoved in the other corner with cardboard boxes full of clothing lining the wall. There was a piano set up near the bed and a acoustic guitar on it. Scattered around the room were pictures of himself with someone cut out.

The blond picked one up. "An ex?"

"Huh?" Matt asked, confused. Mello showed him the picture he had picked up poking a finger through the missing part.

"Yeah." He said looking down at the floor.

"Better than me. I tried to burn my ex's car."

He chuckled. "I burned down his apartment and wrecked his motorcycle."

"How you get away with that?"

"You've met my lawyer." He laughed. The other laughed and smiled at him.

"And it kinda helps if you have a homicidal maniac as a partner in crime." He said giving him a smile in return. Mello's laugh was like a spell. It just worked to relax you. He sat on the piano bench and shook his head. "Wish I had someone like that." His smile was bright and made his eyes seem welcoming and far brighter than ever before.

Matt sat down next to him. "Just go to the mental hospital. They have plenty for you to choose from." He joked.

"That how you got yours?"

"I kinda have had mine since birth."

"Not many can say that."

"I guess." Matt said as he opened the lid for the piano and started to play a soft light melody.

"Where did you learn to play?" Mello asked nodding to the piano.

"School."

Mello nodded and picked up the slow tempo playing through 'Moonlight Sonata.'

"Nice choice." The redhead said, following his lead.

"Only thing I know how to play."

"Can I show off for a bit?" Matt asked.

"Haven't you done that enough for one day?" The blond teased.

"What do you mean?" The other asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have an amazing voice and talent. You've done nothing but flaunt it."

He seem to shrink into himself. "B's got better vocals then me."

"For the type of music you guys play yeah he does. Your voice is more relaxed."

"Been working on it," Matt said with a shrug.

"You do sound amazing. I like it better than B's."

"Don't let him hear you say that." He chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be." Matt smirked.

"Oh yeah and what can he do? Spank me?"

The other laughed. "Maybe."

"Well he should be careful then." The blond stood moving to walk around the room. "I might like it."

There was tons of lyrics handwritten on the wall. One was really dark, like he had pressed down harder when he wrote them. It was labeled Linux with tons of different song lyrics underneath.

He moved closer looking them over.

It was angry scribbles . One set was labeled LAIR.

'_I fall asleep by the telephone_

_It's 2 O'clock and I'm waiting up alone_

_Tell me where have you been?_

_I found a note with another name_

_You blow a kiss, but it just don't feel the same_

_Cause I can feel that you're gone_

_I can't bite my tongue forever_

_While you try to play it cool_

_You can hide behind your stories_

_But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_(But I feel it)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_(But I see it)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie_

_(Lie)_

_It's nothing but a lie_

_(Lie)_

_You look so innocent_

_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_

_Yeah you know what I mean_

_How does it feel when you kiss when you know that i trust you_

_And do you think about me when HE FUCKS YOU?_

_Could you be more obscene?_

_So don't try to say you're sorry_

_Or try to make it right_

_Don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late._

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_(But I feel it)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_(But I see it)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know, I know,_

_Your love is just a lie_

_(Lie)_

_It's nothing but a lie_

_(Lie)_

_You're nothing but a lie_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_

_(But I feel it)_

_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_

_(But I see it)_

_You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want_

_But I know, I know_

_Your love is just a lie_

_(Lie)_

_I know you're nothing but a lie_

_(Lie)_

_Lie_

_(Lie)_

_Lie_

_You're nothing but a lie_

_Lie_

_Your love is just a lie'_

"Why do you remind yourself of him all the time?"

"What?" Matt asked, looking up from the piano.

"This guy. He's all over your room and earlier when you were doing your vocal shit. You were thinking about him."

"No, he isn't." He said, frowning. Mello pointed to the photos and then to the wall.

"I cut him out of the photos and plus, nothing gets erased from the wall."

"You still have them. He haunts you doesn't he."

"I don't want to talk about this." Matt said with a frown.

"I get the feeling you say that a lot."

"Whatever."

"Matt why do you hide away who you are?"

"I do not. You don't even know me!" He growled as he moved to his bed.

"You're right I don't. But I want to."

"Why, you hate me."

"I never said that."

"Yeah you did."

"No, I called you a ginger, an asshole, a fucker but never said I hated you."

"Gee.. I wonder what you do to the people you do hate." The redhead said sarcastically.

"Definitely don't get in a car with them."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"Did I say that?"

"That's why I'm asking."

"No. You don't have to leave." He said as he sat up on his bed. Mello moved to another wall reading over the lyrics there. It seemed that each wall had a different section for each person Matt knew. L, B, Eros..

"Eros," he whispered humming to what he thought the tune would be. Matt chuckle before a soft sad tune started to play on his acoustic. He looked over and began to sing the lyrics he was reading.

_"Long ago_

_Just like the hearse you die to get in again_

_We are so far from you_

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate_

_The lives of everyone you know_

_And what's the worst to take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight."_

He incased the tune to go fast and still sad, singing with Mello.

"_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_Came a time_

_When every star fall brought you to tears again_

_We are the very hurt you sold_

_And what's the worst to take (worst you take)_

_from every heart you break (heart you break)_

_And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)_

_Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_"Can you hear me?_

_Are you near me?_

_Can we pretend_

_to leave and then_

_We'll meet again_

_When both our cars collide?_

_What's the worst that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight_

_And if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long and goodnight" _He finished and turned to face the redhead. Matt finished playing and smiled up at the blond.

"It's a lovely song."

"Thank you."

"May I ask how he died?"

"We got hit by a drunk driver."

"Was there any pain for him?"

"Medic said he died on impact."

The blond nodded and looked away.

"I was the only one really hurt though. Bleeding everywhere and broken ribs. He was fine, but yet, he was the one that died." He said softly. Mello moved to him and knelt down in front of him taking the redhead's hands. "That just means he was saved from pain."

"I guess." He said looking down at his guitar, slowly strumming it. Mello sat back listening. Matt closed his eyes and started to sing the song that he and B had come up with last night in the car.

_"Biting keeps your words at bay_

_Tending to the sores that stay_

_Happiness is just a gash away_

_When i open a familiar scar_

_Pain goes shooting like a star_

_Comfort hasn't failed to follow so far..._

_And you might say it's self-indulgent_

_You might say its self-destructive_

_But, you see, it's more productive_

_Than if i were to be healthy_

_& pens and penknives take the blame_

_Crane my neck & scratch my name_

_But the ugly marks_

_Are worth the momentary gain..._

_When I jab a sharpened object in_

_Choirs of angels seem to sing_

_Hymns of hate in memorandum_

_And you might say it's self-indulgent_

_And you might say it's self-destructive_

_But, you see, it's more productive_

_Than if i were to be happy_

_And sappy songs about sex and cheating_

_Bland accounts of two lovers meeting_

_Make me want to give mankind a beating."_

The lyrics made the blond go pale as he stared. What the hell? His body moved without him knowing as he slapped Matt across the face before he could speak again. Matt's head jerked to the side. He stared at him, shocked. "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

"D-D-DON'T EVER SING THAT SONG AGAIN! DON'T EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT EVER!"

"It's just the song B came up with. Fuck! It's just a fucking song!" He said as he put his guitar down and walked off to find B, rubbing his face. Mello shoved past him and ran into L's room slamming the door so hard it shook. Matt glared at him as he walked into the bathroom. "Great." He said as it was slightly bruising. He moved to B's room, pissed.

The other was laying on his bed with his arms spread out and his eyes closed. "B." Matt said as he curled up against his side.

"Blondy is a wild card I see," B said with his eyes still closed. His room, unlike Matt's, was much neater. It had mural on the walls painted by Beyond's own hand on each of the walls. No windows though.

"Yeah, I was actually being fucking nice to him. Telling him about Eros and everything. Then I decide to sing for him and he fucking hit me!" He growled as he snuggled closer.

"I could hear the smack in here."

"It's numb and bruising."

"What did you sing to get him so pissed?"

"The song you and me made up last night,"

"Hmmm..." B purred opening one eye to stare at him. "Wonder why he would get so upset over a song about cutting?"

"Oh.. shit.. I kinda forgot... Well he kinda laughed at the other song we did about suicide." He sighed. "How was I suppose to know he was going to take it literally?"

"Oh dearest little Matty, people are fickle. How are we to know what anyone does?"

"True. Still that hit was uncalled for and unjustified." Matt said frowning.

"Very."

"Would you be in the mood for coddling me?" He asked.

"Seems reasonable. I can cuddle you for a time."

"Only cuddling?" He asked.

"I'm still tired dearest."

He nodded. "Sorry."

B wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "Only this once."

He buried his stinging cheek into the nook of B's neck, curling his body around him. "Thanks.." He breathed. B held him close running his fingers through his hair. "You've had a bad day huh."

"Yeah.. real bad." He said leaning into the touch.

"So what set ya off?"

"I don't even know..." He said with a shrug. Beyond rolled onto his side and kissed Matt's forehead. "Just relax for today."

"Yeah.." He smiled at B and snuggled closer, closing his eyes.


	6. Contract

B, Mello, Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt, A (Aden) -Written by me

OC's - Riley and Linux © me

OC- Eros © Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**Becoming the Bull ©Atreyu**

**Magnet © Vocaloid**

**Ch 6. Contract**

Later that evening , L arrived at Matt's house. B had gotten Matt to calm down enough to go play video games. L walked into the game room. "Where's Mello?" He asked. Matt ignored the question and just continued to play.

"Your room," B said before he started to curse. "Mother fucker! How did you get Dante to do that?!"

Matt laughed. "Cuz, I'm a genius." He said sticking his tongue out. L sighed and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He walked in. "Mello?"

The blond was on the bed sleeping. He smiled before moving onto the bed and kissing him softly. The blond turned and opened his eyes. "Hey... you're back."

"Yes. I apologize for it taking so long. How was your day?" He said, pulling him close. Mello shook his head. "I stayed up here all day so boring."

"Why?" He asked, frowning.

"Because I had nothing else to do."

"The guys didn't invite you to hang out down stairs?"

"They did. I'm just tired so I stayed here."

"Oh." He smiled. "Come join me. After practice, I made reservations at a restaurant to make up for leaving you."

Mello smiled and got up. "I don't have any other clothes to wear."

"I brought you some, if that's alright." L said hesitantly.

"L, you know how I feel about you buying me things." Mello kissed his lips moving to press close to him. "But I'll forgive you."

He kissed back, pulling him close. "That's good." He said with a chuckle. Mello walked with him downstairs to the game room when B saw them he nudged Matt.

"Yeah?" Matt asked, turning to B as he picked his character for the next round.

"Time to find out if blondy said anything," B whispered picking his own. He turned to look at Mello, half of his face was bruised darkly. L chuckled as he moved to the couch. "So are we going to practice or you two going to play video games?" L asked. It was clear that the blond hadn't said anything to him.

"Up to Matty," B said.

The redhead sighed and looked at his controller before sitting it aside. "We have a concert soon. We need to practice." He said softly.

"We can take a break for one day."

"Nah.." He said weakly, looking down at the floor.

"Then we should go to the sound room." B got up and looked to Mello who was pressed close to L.

"Yeah." Matt said as he got up and moved to the sound room, not looking at anyone.

"Matt," Mello said reaching out and touching his arm. "Can I talk to you a second?"

"I got to practice." He said, moving out of his reach and walking into the sound room.

"It'll only take a second."

"I got work to do." He said, brushing him off as L gave them a weird look before sitting down behind his drums. Mello bit his lip and sat down in his chair as B picked up a guitar. "Matt's doing vocals today. I need to work my fingers anyways."

"Yeah, Yeah. Stage presence." Matt said smirking at B. "Becoming the bull if you don't mind. I'm going to challenge myself today." He said taking the mic. B nodded and tuned to guitar quickly. "Count us off Lawli."

L smirked as he counted them off with his drum sticks before starting to beat out the notes. Beyond licked his lips as he started to play. His fingers moving over the strings quickly playing out a hard rock beat. Matt took the hold of the mic, bobbing his head as he listened for his cue. _"Come On!_" He growled into the mic, his voice raw with emotion.

Mello stared at Matt transfixed. That was one thing he had noticed about Matt was his voice held so much emotion.

_"Grab the bull by the horns the old adage goes._

_Nobody tells you where to go from here._

_Seems like fates pulling you._

_Decisions have to be made._

_The best path is the hardest earned." _

He sang in the same voice, moving his body with the music before taking the mic off the stand and moved close to B, bobbing his head to the beat.

B's hair fell into his face as he played. He relaxed as L beat out the next part. The two older men had their unison down perfectly and knew when to let go for the other. Matt smiled and started to belt out the next verse.

"_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._

_Trying to keep a level head_." He pointed to his head as moved the mic and body to the beat, letting the music take over him.

"_In the most unsettling of times._

_Today I'll become the bull." _He screamed, tilting the mic back with his head. The music kept up with him as B grinned manically.

_"There is so much to stake._

_I stumble, I lose my place._

_Pride and arrogance surrounded by sin._

_Destiny takes it's hold._

_Fight it or let it go._

_But I choose how the day will end_." He growled, moving his arms to point at himself.

_"Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._

_Trying to keep a level head._

_In the most unsettling of times._

_Today I'll become the bull._

_Today I'll become the bull_." He growled deeply into the mic, his voice raw. He then pulled away to pant for breath.

Beyond moved to his own mic and spoke softly into it. His fingers kept the guitar soft as he swayed.

_"This walk can get lonely_

_I lose myself inside my head._

_No one can touch you when you're outside staring in._

_Remove myself from this rat race."_

He smirked as he pulled back and looked at L waiting for his cue. L smirked as he pounded out his solo before giving B his cue to start back up. The guitar started out easy to match the drum beat before going off in a fast rhythm all its own. He swayed and rocked to the music as he played before glancing at Matt.

Matt had moved the mic back on the stand and was holding it with two hands. He took a very deep breath before letting out a loud guttural scream . The guitarist smirked as he continued to play before letting the music slowly fade out.

"_Back and forth the struggle consumes us all._

_Trying to keep a level head._

_The most unsettling of times._

_Today I'll become the bull. _

_Today I'll become the bull._

_Today I'll become the bull._

_Today I'll become the bull._

_Today I'll become the bull." _He finished before gasping. "Fuck. Remind me to stop writing so much screamo."

B laughed and shook his head. "You aren't the one normally doing the screamo," he said.

"God, I feel like a swallowed a bucket full of nails." Matt frowned and moved to B, draping himself over him. "Give me a moment to die."

Mello walked over with a water bottle for him. "Here." Matt looked up slightly from B's neck and hesitantly took the water. The blond moved back and gave L the other one he had. "You guys really are awesome. Makes me wish I was a fan."

L smirked. "Well I have a back stage pass for you if you want it." He said as he put his sticks up. "Are we done?" He asked B.

"What night is it?" Mello asked as B gave them a strange look. "Done? We practice for at least thirty minutes a day!"

L sighed. "I got a reservations." He told B before turning to Mello. "Next friday."

"I'll see what my shift is for next week," the blond said smiling at him. Beyond pouted but waved him off. "Fine but we are practicing for three hours tomorrow."

"No, I got time for another set." He told B.

"A set is at least 5 songs L," B said crossing his arms.

"You know what I mean." He said, looking at B sighing.

"Go on your date."

"I told you I can do another song if we stop arguing."

"How about something fun. Magnet or trick and treat?"

"I don't want to sing." L said pointedly.

"It will get you out of here faster."

"Fine. Magnet." He said. Matt chuckled and walked over to the piano and sat down on the bench. B bounced and dragged L to the mic smirking. "You picked my favorite."

"Yes, Yes." L said as he took the mic and turned to B. "Ready."

Matt started with a soft notes before his fingers flew over the piano quickly. As Matt played B took L's hand spinning him and dancing a small tango with him before bringing him back to the mic. He softly touched L's cheek staring into his eyes.

_"kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru _

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou _

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari _

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa."_

L took the hand and pulled B up against him, intertwining their fingers.

_"karamiau yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba_

_naosara moeagaru no." _L purred, his voice deep.

B turned his head away as he sang as if ashamed of himself for speaking. "_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_." He lifted his head back up and was so close to L that any small movement would have their lips touching. "_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_" He brought their twined fingers together and kissed L's palm.

L smiled and pulled him close holding him against his body as he shimmed low and then back up. "_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo."_ L sang, staring at B as he let his finger brush down his cheek and the jaw line, his face inches away from B's.

The other turned so his back was against L's chest and swayed with him as they sang together. "_mayoikonda kokoro nara _

_kantan ni tokete yuku _

_yasashisa nante kanjiru _

_hima nado nai kurai ni."_

L held him close and it looked like he was singing just to him. "_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_." He ran his hand down B's chest slowly before taking his hand and leading him through a slight tango.

Beyond spun and pulled away so they were at arms length from each other. "_yoake ga kuru to fuan de _

_naite shimau watashi ni." _His voice took on a sad note as he slowly moved back to L. "_'daijoubu' to sasayaita_." He reached out and touched L's cheek as slow tears left his own eyes. "_anata mo naite ita no_"

He pulled away as if burned and moved holding L from behind singing only to him. "_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii _

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete _

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii _

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_"

L took B's hands in his, pulling him closer and swaying with him. "_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata."_ He sang as Matt came to a stop on the piano.

"Goddamn!" The redhead said. "I think I need new boxers. And I wonder all these years, why you two have never dated."

Beyond laughed as he spun L grinning at him. "I just wonder why you only do that with me on a CD and never live," he said dipping L low. Mello was standing in the back watching them. "You two are really good together," the blond said.

L laughed. "Because, you will have to bribe me to sing for you live." He purred. Once the blonde talked, everyone turned to him and became quiet. They had kinda forgotten the blond was there. B pulled L back up to stand straight. "Kind of forgot he was there didn't we," he mumbled to L and Matt. "A bit." L muttered, as Matt mouthed. "Awkward."

"So... You guys should get going!" Beyond said pushing L over to Mello. "Don't you two have a date?"

"Yes, reservations." L said giving B a grateful look. "Come on, Mello. We can get ready in my room."

Mello pushed off the wall smiling at B. "You two really do sound amazing. I wouldn't mind paying to see you and L sing."

"I don't sing in public." L said as he lead Mello out.

"Too bad. It was sexy."

L chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Private shows, on the other hand I can do." He purred.

"I will have to take you up on that." He walked out not phased by the earlier conversation. Once they were gone B sat down on a chair and smacked his forehead. "Well that was fucking great."

Matt laughed. "What?"

"You miss the part were me and L practically made out in front of the new boyfriend?"

"Nope, but you had a nice save at the end. " He chuckled. "I have a question though, why haven't you and L gotten together yet?"

He looked over at Matt and shrugged. "L never wanted anything serious and relationships with band mates never end well."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, understandable." He said before walking over and sitting down in his lap, laying his legs over the side of the chair. "Well, you always got me." He joked,

"Of course. I'd rather have rough sex than deal with a relationship. That shit fucks with your head."

"Yeah, don't I know it." He said with a chuckle.

L handed Mello a dry cleaning bag before moving to his closet to get changed. The blond laid it on the bed pulling it open before he undressed. He wanted to see what it was. It was a three piece black Armani suit,

"L... this is too much," The blond said looking up at him.

"Oh.. well you can just wear the shirt and pants." He said with a smile Mello blushed and bit his lower lip. "I meant it's a nice gift but..."

"What?" He asked as he pulled his pants on.

"You know I'm fine with just going to a bar or something. You don't have to do stuff like this for me."

"Do what stuff?" L asked, confused. The blond chuckled and walked over kissing his lips. "Thank you for the clothes."

He pulled him close, kissing him deeply. "You welcome. I can't wait to see you in them."

"I'll get dressed now." Mello pulled back and slowly pulled his shirt off tossing it to the side before pulling his pants off. He took the suit and pulled it on making sure every bit was perfect before turning around.

"I was right about the size." He said happily, taking the blonde in. The suit fit him snuggly, just like L had wanted it too. "You look beautiful."

"Better than what I wear at work." Mello moved close and pressed himself close before biting his lower lip. "It's stupid but... have you ever thought about being with that guy? B I mean."

"B? Me and Beyond are friends and band mates. He's more suited for Matt then me." He said as he held him close.

"But have you ever thought about it?"

"Yes, I've thought about it." L answered honestly.

"And?"

"And what?" He asked.

"And would you ever do it?"

"Yes, but it depends on the circumstances."

"Oh..." Mello looked away nodding his head.

"Why are you asking these questions?" L asked turning his head to look at him. Tears had welled up in the other's eyes. "It's nothing... Just being stupid."

"Tell me." L urged, kissing his eyes.

"You guys j-just fit together. I mean I'm nothing compared to that."

"Shhh.. Don't say that. It's called stage acting." He said softly. "You're wonderful and beautiful and satisfied me more than anyone else can." He reassured him with a smile. Mello nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck pressing close. "Told you it was stupid."

"It just shows that you care for me." He chuckled, hugging hims tightly as he kissed him deeply.

"I don't know what I would do without you L."

L chuckled. "I bet you would get along just fine." He said as he pulled away to finish dressing. Mello chuckled as well and shook his head. "You met the guy I was with before. He made sure I couldn't get away without help."

"I keep telling you I can buy your contact out." L chuckled as he tied his tie.

"And I told you, it isn't up to me. You saw that thing it's iron tight. I can't do shit."

"I know. I can't find a loophole anywhere. I can set up a meeting with Nate if you permit me to."

Mello laughed and smiled at him. "God I still find it funny you ask me for permission."

"It's polite."

"And you are just such the gentleman."

"I was raised as the perfect English gentleman."

The blond smiled and kissed his lips. "Let's go to where you are stealing me away to."

L smiled. "Your wish is my command." He purred, kissing back.


	7. Fuck Like a Star

**A/N: **This has got to be my favorite chapter so far. Matt's reaction is so hilarious. My favorite line has to be the 'Dear holy baby jesus.'

B, Mello, Near- Written by Demon's Sinner

L, Matt, A (Aden) -Written by me

OC's - Riley and Linux © me

OC- Eros © Demon's Sinner

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE NOR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS USED.**

**Fuck like a Star © Porcelain and the tramps**

**Ch 6. Fuck like a Star**

They left and Mello got into L's car just as his phone went off. The blond took it out and counted out three rings before picking up. "Mihael speaking, how may I be of service." He listened and nodded his head. "Yeah I know and I'll be on time... No Misa I don't care if you use my glitter just not any of my liquid makeup... Because I know where your ass has been that's why." He pulled the phone away and girlish screaming could be heard. "MISA! I am on a date can you just yell at me when I get there tomorrow night? Great I'll be sure to remind you. Good bye." He hung up. "Bitch."

L smirked. "Trouble at work?" He asked.

"Misa forgot her makeup bag and wants to use mine since it's always in my locker."

"Ah." He said as he drove towards downtown.

Mello reached into his bag that was at his feet and took out his hair brush. "What would you do with my contract if you had it?" he asked running the brush through his hair.

"Destroy it."

"But why?"

"Because it's inhumane. "

"Not really. It doesn't break any laws."

"It still takes away your free will."

The blond sighed and leaned back in the seat. "Agree to disagree. What was the big case you have?" he asked changing the subject.

"I can't really discuss it with you."

"Oh yeah... I forgot you were a prosecutor."

"It's alright." L said with a chuckle.

"So where are we going?"

"Le Sèvero." He answered as he checked the time. The blond choked and stared at him. "The fuck? W-Why?"

"It's one of my favorite restaurants." L said looking up at him.

"Wow... when you let a guy get to know you, you really don't hold back huh," he said with a chuckle.

"I don't understand.. " L said biting his lip.

"L don't look so worried. You met my... roommate. I'm just not use to the whole spoil thing."

He looked relieved. "It's just.. most people find it insulting."

"What crazy person would find it insulting? It's just new is all."

L smiled as he pulled up at the entrance. The blond looked out the window at the place as his door was opened and he was helped from the car. L got out and handed his keys to the valet before walking over and taking Mello's hand, leading him inside. The other bit his lip and stayed close to L.

They were lead off by a waitress and sat down at a nice table on a balcony overlooking the city. She gave them their menu and asked what they wanted to drink. Mello looked over the menu and blushed. "I can't read french."

The waitress gave him a reassuring smile as L got up and moved to hover over his shoulder reading the drink choices to him.

"I'll have what ever you recommend," he said smiling and kissing L's cheek.

"Alcoholic or Nonalcoholic?" L asked with a smile.

Given how tonight was shaping up he was going to need a drink to relax. "What's today?"

"Thursday."

"Alcoholic please."

He laughed. "Well they have nice cocktails, along with various wines and liquors."

"Whatever you pick."

"Alright." He kissed the blond's cheek softly. He then looked up at the waitress. "A bottle of your best red wine." She smiled . "Alright, I'll get that for you right away." She then hurried off,

Mello looked down at the menu before something made him laugh a little.

"What?" He asked turning back to Mello.

"They sell chocolate syrup for 7 dollars."

"Yes, they do." He said with a laugh. "So what would you like to eat?"

The blond chuckled and looked up. "Not sure. What do you get?"

"Coer a la creme, crepes, profiteroles." L said listing off desserts.

"Okay." He smiled and looked at the desserts smiling. L's sweet tooth was cute and it made it easy to pick gifts.

"If it's dessert you want, try their Mocha Pots de Crème. If not, the scallops or steak is excellent." He said still hovering over his shoulder.

"You had me at Mocha."

L laughed. "Good to know." He kissed him softly before going back to his seat as the waitress came back with their wine. She sat down two long stem glasses and waited for L to sample it. After he approved, she filled the glasses up. "Are you ready to order?"

Mello waited for L to go first. L basically just went down the dessert list, naming off almost everything. Mello chuckled, use to this and just order a molten chocolate cake with cream for himself. The waitress nodded and hurried off. L smiled as he took a sip of his wine.

Back at the house B stared up at the ceiling fan following one blade with his eyes.

"So the toy is now a boyfriend."

"Seems so." Matt said as he laid on top of B.

"It's weird cause we know nothing about him."

"I know. I couldn't even find anything out about him. He has no paper trail at all."

"It doesn't help that we only got the name Mello to go on. What about his address?"

"Registered to a Nate River. The apartment and the motorcycle." He said as he blew out smoke.

"Think that's his real name?"

"Nope it's the marshmallow we saw at the apartment."

"Dude... this is the first time L has hidden something from us in the 8 years that we've known him."

"I know. It's weird and something about it is fishy." He pouted as he smoked.

"No kidding..."

"Shall we snoop?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"Oh we so should snoop."

"So tomorrow, follow him after he gets off work."

"Hell yeah."

The next day Matt and B were following L from work. "Where the fuck is he doing on this side of town?" Matt asked as he drove.

"Who the fuck knows... I mean the only time he goes here is on your birthday for strippers."

"My birthday is not that far off." He chuckled as L parked at a strip club and got out. B looked at the name of the club. "Ever been to this place?" He pointed to the neon rainbow sign that read Ramrod.

"No.. I usually go to the BackDoor." The redhead said as he parked and got out.

"Of course you do." B got out and walked up to the front taking out his ID for the bouncer. Matt did the same and walked into the club, looking for L. The club was very classy looking. It had a stage with a pole and scantily clad girls and guys walked around serving drinks.

"Wow.. I like this better than the BackDoor, so much nicer." Matt commented as he pulled B away from the girl with the Double D's. He then saw L up front near the stage. He made his way over to him.

The lights dimmed and the DJ called out announcing the next dancer. "Put your hands together for The Fallen Angel!" As he put on a CD.

A distorted voice started to laugh from the speakers. _"Hahahaha_

_If there's a f*cking problem_

_With the f*cking f*cks in this_

_F*cking song_

_Then you can f*cking edit it out_

_For the f*cking God damn radio_

_F*cking God damn c*ck ass mother f*cking_

_Bitch ass face suck my _

_big f*cking black d*ck_

_And I wanna see that ass clap, bitch_

_Hahahahaha."_

Matt drag B over to where L was at the stage smirking. The stage lights lit up as the music started as Mello stepped out on stage swaying his body before grabbing the pole.

"_She puffs her little cigarettes and paces in the lobby_

_Silhouettes of fair white skin, a superimposed body_

_She is the string that holds up paint, The one that gets you started_

_So if you've got the balls to fight, Then put your mouth around this._

He dipped low and spread his legs arching his back as the music played. His eyes moved over the crowds as people cheered and held out money to him.

"_Ohhh, I know you're out of it_

_Ohhh, I know you want it_

_She fucks like a star, All the way to the top_

_Mess with your head, Make you want it_

_Fucks like a star, So Rated-R_

_You'll do anything because she fuck like a star, fucks like a star."_

Matt poked L. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked over the music. L stared at him. "I thought you went to the BackDoor."

"Ummm... Matt." B was staring at the stage watching the blond as he moved.

"Yes, B. I know. Tits and cock everywhere." He said before turning back to L. The older man grabbed his head and forced him to look at the stage.

"_Anorexic beauty queen with painted eyes so toxic_

_Always spread out on her back Centerfold erotic_

_She's had a thrill, a shot to slam, enough to start a riot_

_Everybody wants a piece, But only you're invited."_

Mello had walked around the pole before climbing up and going upside down with his legs opened in a split. His black leather vest was open and by slowly releasing one hand it fell off. When he righted himself the fabric fell to the floor.

"_Ohhh, I know you're out of it_

_Ohhh, I know you want it_

_She fucks like a star, All the way to the top_

_Mess with your head, Make you want it_

_Fucks like a star, So Rated-R_

_You'll do anything because she fuck like a star, fucks like a star."_

Matt's eyes got big. "Dear holy baby jesus." The redhead squeaked, his mouth dropping open in shock. The blond moved over to a group of girl waving twenties and slowly undid the laces of his leather pants blowing them a kiss.. Once the laces were undone, the leather peeled off so easily

L rolled his eyes before putting his attention back onto the blond. Matt stood there, speechless.

"_Ohhhh She'll make you want it, you want it_

_Ohhhh You fuckin' love it, you love it_

_You fuckin fuck like a star star star_

_You fuckin fuck like a star star star_

_I'll fuck you like a star, superstar_

_I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star."_

He moved to L and knelt down in front of him with his legs spread. His toned stomach glowing in the stage lights. His eyes moved to Matt as his pink lips quirked. His eyes were a haunting green from the eyeliner. Mello shifted and arched back into a perfect bow flipping into a handstand.

"_She fucks like a star, All the way to the top_

_mess with your head, Make you want it_

_Fucks like a star, So Rated-R_

_You'll do anything because she fucks like a star, fucks like a star."_

Matt hit B's stomach without taking his eyes off Mello. "Give me some money."

The blond slowly bent back till his feet touched the ground. He crawled on his hands and knees to Matt grabbing him by his hair and singing into his ear. _"I'll fuck you like a star, superstar (fuck like a star)_

_I'll fuck you like a star, superstar (fuck like a star)_

_I'll fuck you like a star, superstar (fuck like a star)_

_I'll fuck you like a star, superstar (fuck like a star)_

_I'm gonna fuck you like a superstar star star star (fuck like a star)."_

The redhead froze, his face going hot as L stared at the two. Mello pulled away as the song continued. "_Hahahahahaha Oooooops," _he sang as the song ended. He bowed and went around collecting his tips. He winked at L, nodding to the back stage as he got his clothes and walked off.

L got up and walked towards the back. Matt just stood there. "Did.. Did.. that really just happen?" He asked B. "I'm not having a fucked up alcohol induced dream right?"

B pinched him as the next dancer was announced.

"OW! FUCKER!" Matt yelled, holding his arm as he turned to the other.

"There that answers your question. Your not dreaming and L is dating a stripper."

Matt bust out laughing. "The top ranked straight laced Prosecutor is dating a stripper."

"Don't think of it like that. That makes it sound dirty."

"How am I suppose to think about it?"

"The drummer for Wreaking Roses is dating a stripper."

"That's not any better!" Matt laughed.

"Oh dearest why don't you sit back and relax. Get a lap dance."

"Yes. I think I will." He said with a smile and sat down in the seat L had just left.


End file.
